


Lost

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Lost

We are good at finding things that would prefer to remain lost. Young men who have made unsuitable friendships, for example, and who desperately wish to keep those friendships at the cost of their social position. Schuldig stands over one such young fool, prodding him with his toe.

"Please," he says, "my uncle wouldn't understand-" He looks longingly at his friend, a Greek youth with little English but perfect skin. I itch to sketch him.

"Your uncle will pay to have you home," Schuldig says, and hauls him up. "Stop fucking ogling him," he snaps at me. "If you want something worth looking at you can paint me again."

Ah, you're thinking, I understand. You don't. It's professional jealousy, no more. Schuldig glares at the Greek boy like a wife who sees a younger version of herself, but this is still not the kind of story you think.

Not yet.


End file.
